


Looking for Alaska Alternate Ending

by micronerd01



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micronerd01/pseuds/micronerd01
Summary: A twist in the story ending, from Pudge's point of view. An alternate ending I wrote for an independent reading project.





	Looking for Alaska Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of an independent reading project for my 9th grade English class. Special thanks to Mrs. L for making a large independent reading project fun with some creative writing prompts.
> 
> Originally posted over at FanFiction.net in 2011.

**five days after**

We'd tested the way she drove while she was drunk yesterday, but didn't really get how it was possible she died. They said she didn't swerve and ended up crashing into a cop car, but our test showed that she couldn't possibly have died, since I'm still here, and so is the Colonel.

"God, I miss her." I said out loud.

"So do I," the Colonel replied. "But we have to get over this and move on, she's obviously not coming back."

Later that night was her funeral. Everyone was wearing black and we all mourned. Everyone went up to the podium to say something about her, as they do in funerals. Right when we were about to drop her into the ground, I told them that I wanted a minute with her before she went in.

They gave me a minute with her. I heard crying behind me, but everyone backed away a bit. I looked down at her and said, "Here's our continuation." And so I kissed her. Oddly, I could feel her kissing back. I thought it was just my imagination until I broke away and saw her staring at me.

Stepping back in shock, she sat up. "Hey, everyone. Fooled you!" Alaska pulled me closer and everyone started to gather around us, including the Eagle. I think we all thought we were dreaming, because when you die, generally, you don't get up right before burial. Suddenly, she pulled me in for another kiss. "I love you, Pudge," she whispers in my ear. "since the moment you moved in here at Culver Creek."

"I love you too, Alaska." I said to her. We spent the next few minutes with our lips locked, while her boyfriend, Jake, watched. Not once did I think that I should stop. This was too good to be true, and I didn't want to get away.

That night, she came into my room and slept in my bed with me. Only two layers between us, I thought to myself. The next morning, I woke up late. When I got up, Alaska was outside the open door on her phone. She looked my way and smiled, hanging up and walking back. I sat up.

"I just broke up with Jake," she told me. "you're far better than he is." I didn't want to question this and risk jeopardizing our new relationship. The silence was uncomfortable. Alaska sat next to me, looked my way, and broke the silence with, "I'm sorry I faked my death, Pudge. I didn't think you'd be that devastated, but after I spoke to the Colonel…"

"He was in on it too?"

"Sort of. You know how we planned that big prank? I thought about this, and told him, but he said it was too harsh of a prank and that you'd have to be excluded. So I decided to pull it myself." Obviously, my face had a look of shock, as her next words were, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I still love you." We lay in bed together again and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, and you won't be hearing my last words for a while." And we continued what we started.


End file.
